


【冷战组】死敌

by Jessieeee_zhang



Category: America/Russia(Hetalia)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessieeee_zhang/pseuds/Jessieeee_zhang
Summary: 冷战组国设。攻受为米露(苏)。R18预警。Dirty Talk注意。





	【冷战组】死敌

凌晨2点15分，阿尔弗雷德长长舒一口气，把几番折腾后终于餍足的性器从身下男人的后穴里抽出来。也许插得太深，一路上虽没受到肠壁的阻碍，却在穴口处与绵绵软肉痴缠了一会儿，牵连出一串淫靡的水声。

“伊万·布拉金斯基，”他居高临下地俯视着男人隐忍精致的侧脸，仔细打量他身上或浅或深的吻痕咬痕，竟从心底升起一种别样的快感，“睁开眼睛看看现在的自己吧，堕落，肮脏，像流浪狗一样摇着屁股求我可怜可怜你，后头还不知羞耻地——”

说到这里阿尔弗雷德伸出手来，狠狠揉了揉男人挺翘的臀部，“装着男人的精液。有时候我真好奇……苏维埃先生如此浪荡的菊穴，到底能塞下多少东西呢？”

换作一年前的伊万听到美利坚这样羞辱自己，一定笑嘻嘻地取出水管，把人从卧室一路哀嚎着捶进医院；可今天的他看起来格外苍白，闭合的双眸在阿尔弗雷德如此刺激下只微微一颤。东欧男人的睫毛很长，像蝴蝶一抖翅膀，轻扫下一片浅淡的阴影，被明亮灯光一照，愈显脆弱的美丽。

不知从什么时候开始，阿尔弗雷德习惯开着灯和伊万做爱，好看清楚这位旁人眼中绝不可侵犯的苏维埃先生是怎样被自己玩弄的，如果运气佳些，还能就着室灯倒映在男人脸上的微光，捕捉到他眼角一点晶莹细碎的泪珠。

阿尔弗雷德记不清楚自己有多久没和伊万接过吻了。这样暧昧富有温情的动作显然不适合站在世界两极的死对头，可他曾经分明是会做的。美利坚和苏维埃的吻野蛮暴力，大有将眼前人生吞活剥的气势，伴随而来的是撕扯衣服、扭打一团，最后总以阿尔弗雷德更身经百战知己知彼的胜利告终。

“你很喜欢布导弹是不是？很想借助古巴局势扳回一成？”阿尔弗雷德冷笑，“那阿富汗战场是怎么回事？你也很热衷填人命送死，对吧？苏维埃啊苏维埃，本以为打败路德维希的经历能让你长进长进，你却还是输得一败涂地。”

是啊。他输了。

伊万依旧保持沉默，只下意识地抽了抽略微干裂的嘴唇。他输了，从哪一刻开始呢？两年前柏林墙倒下的瞬间，他终于明白生活在铁腕控制下的东欧群众有多渴望美利坚标榜的自由民主。他们欢呼尖叫，流下感动的泪水，几乎飞奔上去同阔别经年被一堵墙一场两极对峙隔开的家人拥抱团聚。他输了，在人民自发锤倒柏林墙的时候，在1961年柏林墙刚刚建立的时候。

“想什么呢，贱货？”阿尔弗雷德恶狠狠地咬住伊万的肩膀，不出意外感受到男人周身冷不丁的颤抖，“是被我操傻了？还是觉得自己输得太难看，没脸面跟我说话？”

“我还以为你脸皮可厚了呢，”北美少年言辞讥讽，“连核爆炸这样的大事都面不改色地压了下去。”

“……你闭嘴！”伊万突然的怒火让阿尔弗雷德一愣，仔细看男人瞪开的眼睛没什么威慑力，倒在灯影下显得通红脆弱。

“终于不装死人了？”阿尔弗雷德勾起唇角，“不过你这具身体，也和死人差不多了。”

年轻的国家化身并不沉迷情爱，和伊万上床纯粹为了折辱这只怎么看怎么讨厌的北极熊，所以往往几番做完心满意足了就拉上裤腰带走人，从不考虑作为这场性事的另一个参与者，伊万·布拉金斯基的感受是怎么样的。

今天也不例外。阿尔弗雷德享受够了，直起身子温文尔雅地换上西装革履，丝毫不在意床上赤身裸体面容沉寂的斯拉夫男人，和饱受摧残的后穴里不断流出来晕作一滩的精液肠液。

“走了。”阿尔弗雷德拍拍伊万的侧脸，像主人对待家中圈养的宠物。

其实并没有真的走。多疑多思的美利坚青年早察觉了死对头这几天不太对劲的表现，心底有什么东西隐秘滋长着，不断撕扯他自诩无情的神经，让阿尔弗雷德故作强硬冷漠地离开之后，又折回来打算看看伊万到底发生了什么。

东欧男人蜷在床上好一阵子，蹬蹬腿挣扎着尝试起身，面部眉眼却蹙成一团，似乎正承受一种极大的痛苦。“啊……”呻吟声自死咬的牙关泄漏出来，回荡在安静的室内，让远处阿尔弗雷德的心猛然一揪。

斯拉夫民族的坚毅被全世界共睹。无论十月革命的共产光华还是列宁格勒的拼死抗争，都让人不由自主从心底发出几声感慨，为凛冽寒冬中屹立不倒的钢铁帝国，为冰天雪地里昂然飘扬的红色旗帜。可那个本该穿军装长身而立的男人，如今虚弱得像垂死挣扎者，双手颤抖着抚住滚烫的胸口，激烈、反常的动静太过，令阿尔弗雷德疑惑他再这样放任不管下去，伊万是不是能把自己的胸腔连带一颗鲜血淋漓的心脏一并咳出来。

然后美利坚青年如愿以偿地看到了血。鲜艳、夺目、像盛开的罂粟，大朵大朵绽放在1991年这个霜重的冬天。不知为何他不感到开心愉悦，甚至隐隐有些酸涩，尽管他一遍遍告诉自己这是强者对失败之人习惯性地怜悯同情，时隔多年后他的内心终究叫嚣着告诉了他那个不愿也不敢承认的事实——他心疼伊万。

该死。

阿尔弗雷德极力克制自己几番想走过去为伊万倒一杯热水的情绪，在数下深呼吸后，美利坚青年终于换上一贯的态度——对待死敌的态度。

“再见。”他隐约听见一个声音在耳畔响起，可翻身下床几乎跌到冰冷地板上的东欧男人根本没有说话，只是固执地撑着酸痛的身体，朝浴室的方向步履蹒跚而去。眸光所及之处，阿尔弗雷德看见伊万伶仃的背影，看见他伸出颀长手指，笨拙地伸向自己已经不成模样的后穴，小心抠挖试图清理那些残留体内令他难受的精液。

可心口的疼痛明显更加强烈。伟大光鲜的苏维埃终于支持不住，颤颤巍巍靠在一旁雪白的浴墙上，从喉腔里咳出来的血染红了无力的手，那手扶上墙面，为冬日里皑皑苍白添上了最后一抹红色——凄凉而悲壮。  
再见。美利坚青年微微蠕动唇瓣。

阿尔弗雷德辗转反侧过了一个圣诞夜，睡梦里依稀有什么声音告诉他将在第二天收获一份绝好的礼物。他不算相信圣诞老人，却还隐隐怀着点期待，于是12月25日的晚上，拆完了所有来自其他国家送上的贺礼，阿尔弗雷德收到秘书推门而入的通知——

苏维埃死了。

阿尔弗雷德忘不了独立后被西欧合伙排挤的岁月，忘不了与奴隶制度奋力斗争的时光；就像那个白令海峡彼岸倔强不息的斯拉夫国家，闯进众人视野之前还是欧罗巴孑然的孤儿。他们站在针锋相对的两极，他们拥有世界上最分界鲜明的颜色，可他们也彼此相像。阿尔弗雷德不止一次透过深邃的紫色眼眸，窥见一种强大而神秘的力量，那力量吸引着他不断寻觅，直到有一天，光亮在仇敌的瞳孔中彻底熄灭。

再见，是一个时代的再见。


End file.
